


Familia por persistencia

by translatorPassion (orphan_account)



Category: Kipo y la era de las bestias mágicas
Genre: Gen, compatible con canon hasta ese momento, postemporada dos, union entre hermanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/translatorPassion
Summary: El encarcelamiento no es tan solitario como Vilmagno esperaba. Pero, de nuevo, Kipo rara vez hace lo que nadie espera.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Vilmagno
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family by Persistence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728023) by [editoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/editoress/pseuds/editoress). 



Es inesperada, por decir lo mínimo, la primera vez que recibe una visita.

Es algo inesperado estar vivo para tener compañía: los Bosquigatos son obviamente más del tipo de la guillotina, como cultura, o más al grano, fanáticos entusiastas del tajo. Sin embargo, Vilmagno está en una jaula, una celda de prisión, tan bien construida que ninguna cantidad de fuerza, astucia o agilidad ha producido una salida. Ha escapado de una pasión terminal de los Bosquigatos solo para aterrizar en otra, a saber, su habilidad en la carpintería. Los gatos mantienen alejados tanto a aliados —suponiendo que le quede alguno, una pregunta para otro momento— como a enemigos, de los que tiene muchos.

Los siseantes guardias de Vilmagno no parecen disfrutar esta disposición más que él, y él es muy consciente de que sería mucho más fácil para ellos cometer un error y dejar que ocurran accidentes. Sin embargo, está vivo en una celda, porque Kipo se lo pidió. Es increíble lo que harán los mutantes simplemente porque Kipo les pidió amablemente. Así que no debería ser una sorpresa en absoluto cuando su visitante es la propia Kipo.

Kipo se sienta con las piernas cruzadas justo detrás de las barras y se inclina hacia adelante, sus brazos cruzados sobre su regazo. Está ensombrecida por la niña más pequeña, cuyos inteligentes ojos están medio ocultos por la piel de un lobo que lleva. Es tan dramáticamente macabro. Él puede apreciar eso.

Kipo sonríe, un pequeña, ladeada y esperanzada cosa, y dice:

—Hola, Hugo.

Vilmagno mantiene sus manos cruzadas a su espalda y su compostura intacta.

—¡Kipo! Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Cuánto ha pasado...? —Él mira a la pared junto al catre, rayado con pequeñas marcas. _Debe_ estar al tanto del paso del tiempo o se volverá aún más loco. Al menos una vez al día calcula una estimación justa del total de horas transcurridas, sobre todo para hacer algo—. ¿Dieciséis días?

—Habría venido antes —ella le asegura con seriedad—, pero había mucho que hacer.

—Oh, estoy seguro —él responde, y el arrastre en su voz no es por la honestidad de Kipo, sino por el incalculable trabajo que tiene por delante. Su cara se arruga de todos modos. Vilmagno deja escapar un suspiro inaudible y se sienta delicadamente frente a ella—. Oh, qué vergonzoso. Te ofrecería una bebida, pero como puedes ver, ni siquiera tengo un aparador. Qué horrible, horrible anfitrión soy. ¿Por qué no nos saltamos estas faltas cortesías y vamos al grano?

Kipo aprieta su cara contra los barrotes para mirar alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. No hay mucho que ver.

—Bueno, no sé qué es un aparador —admite—, pero te traje algo.

Ella columpia su mochila alrededor de un hombro y hurga en ella.

—Kipo, Kipo, Kipo —él reprende—. No necesito ser _sobornado,_ querida hermana. Yo... oh.

Un libro cae con un golpe sordo donde lo ha encajado entre los barrotes. Otro sigue, y luego otro. Él recoge uno, dándole la vuelta con curiosidad.

Ella se aclara la garganta.

—Papá dijo que te gusta leer.

—Bueno, Lio me conoce mejor, ¿no? —él se burla, mostrando los dientes. Pero los libros tienen su atención y, muy pronto, su confusión—. Tercer volumen de _Una historia combinada de las lenguas románicas_ —lee en voz alta—, _El camino más largo: una autobiografía..._ ¿y algo llamado _Mi vaquero salvaje?_

Ella sonríe tímidamente y se encoge de hombros.

—Fueron los únicos libros que pude encontrar.

Vilmagno deja lo que casi seguramente es una novela romántica de mala calidad y pregunta:

—No los leíste, ¿verdad?

—No —responde ella, y elude por completo su alivio—. Así que _no_ tengo ni idea de si son buenos. ¡Pero seguiré buscando!

Ella le está sonriendo de tal manera que él comprende de inmediato que no quiere nada de esta visita; ella es solo una niña que piensa que ha hecho muy bien, y lo ha hecho. Vilmagno no tiene más remedio que decir:

—Gracias.

—¿Te gustan? —Kipo exclama, sonriendo de repente imparablemente—. ¡De nada! —ella se pone de pie de un salto—. No te preocupes, si hay libros ahí afuera, los encontraré. ¡Volveré tan pronto como pueda!

Él hace una mueca ante eso último, pero Kipo no puede saber que ha escuchado esas palabras exactas desde el interior de una jaula. Apila los libros pulcramente, en parte para ocultar su propia reacción.

—Quizás encuentre los volúmenes uno y dos. O incluso —agrega de mala manera—, un libro de autoayuda sobre cómo ser ingenuo y optimista.

Ella jadea, sus ojos redondos.

—¿Tienen de esos?

Vilmagno gruñe.

—Adiós, Kipo.

* * *

—Las cosas pequeñas son fáciles. ¿Ves? —Kipo está sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los codos apoyados en ellas. Gira un brazo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y, en un destello de pelaje, su brazo es la musculosa pata delantera de un jaguar. Ella menea los dedos con garras.

Inmediatamente, las orejas con penachos y los ojos brillantes de un Bosquigato aparecen sobre el borde de la plataforma.

—¿Te está molestando, Kipo? — demanda el gato.

Kipo revierte su cambio con un respingo y agita dos manos humanas.

—¡No, todo está bien!

Vilmagno se inclina a su lado para sonreír de tal manera que cada uno de sus dientes puntiagudos está a la vista.

—No hay ningún problema —coincide dulcemente.

El Bosquigato lo mira con las orejas apretadas hacia atrás, antes de desaparecer de su vista nuevamente. Kipo desliza una mano a través de los barrotes para empujar su brazo.

 _—¿Tienes_ que sonar malvado cuando no estás haciendo nada? —ella  pregunta con reproche.

 _—_ Esa era mi voz _amable_ _—_ le asegura. Una mentira absoluta. Ha aprovechado todas las oportunidades para sacar de quicio a los Bosquigatos, en gran parte porque los Bosquigatos son tan deliciosamente fáciles de sacar de quicio. Ellos gruñen y blanden sus hachas, y Scarlemagne puede reírse de ellos porque están profundamente obligados a no cortarle la cabeza. Tiene que divertirse mientras pueda. Ha leído sus libros varias veces, incluso _Mi vaquero salvaje,_ que es precisamente tan terrible como esperaba, en todas las formas que no anticipaba.

Kipo le saca la lengua, lo que le gana una sonrisa algo más genuina.

_—_ Pero continúa, Kipo. ¿La transformación? No me dejes en suspenso.

Ella se desinfla, hundiéndose un poco hacia atrás.

_—_ Me volví mega de nuevo. Pensé... encontré mi ancla, ¿sabes? Pensé que sería como... hierbas dentro, hierbas fuera _—_ cierra los ojos y gesticuliza _algo_ a lo que Vilmagno no le ve ni pies ni cabeza, pero con una serenidad tan perfecta que él asiente como si entendiera. Su expresión tranquila se deshace y ella empuja sus dedos por su pelo revuelto _—_. ¡Pero no lo es! ¡Es tan difícil la _cuarta_ vez como la _primera!_ ¡Es como si no hubiera aprendido nada! "

—¿Cuarta? —Vilmagno repite casi antes de que termine de hablar. Aprieta una mano sobre su último regalo, un elegante abrigo que solo necesita una pequeña modificación—. Me tomó mi momento más destructivo para sonsacar tu mega mutación, ¿y ahora has ido y lo has hecho otras tres veces? —Él mira a través de los barrotes—. Sé sincera, Kipo; ¿de quién son los planes mucho más horrendos que los míos?

Ella hace una mueca y lo empuja hacia atrás por el hocico.

—No es así —ella abraza sus rodillas y frunce el ceño a un árbol distante—. Son solo... momentos en los que necesito mejorar. Eso es todo.

—¿Había arenas llenas hasta el mismo borde de vidas en peligro de una muerte espantosa? — pregunta generosamente.

—No —admite Kipo.

—¡Pues bien! No veo por qué deberías necesitar un mega jaguar entero —cuando ella hace pucheros en lugar de responder, él añade imperiosamente—. Uno casi podría pensar que disfrutas del poder.

—¡No! —dice de nuevo, hundiendo la cabeza en sus brazos. Ella se acurruca con más fuerza sobre sí misma, pero resurge pronto para continuar—. Bueno, ¿quizás un poco? Ser mega hace que sea muy fácil arreglar cualquier cosa. Pero Hugo, da miedo. Nunca sé realmente si voy a volver a ser... _oh, ¡hola, Lobita!_

Vilmagno sigue la dirección de la dolorosamente insincera sonrisa de Kipo hasta la figura de la niña de piel de lobo. Lobita no está más convencido que él por la repentina alegría de Kipo.

—Dijiste que no vendrías aquí sin refuerzos —dice Lobita rotundamente.

Kipo exagera un ruido desdeñoso tan exhaustivamente que ya no es apto para el consumo auditivo.

—Estamos _bien_ —ella insiste—. Hay un Bosquigato justo allí.

Lobita cierra los ojos y se quita su manto encantadoramente macabro.

—Pasé a hurtadillas por delante de él y él no se dio cuenta —cuando abre los ojos, es para mirar a Vilmagno—. ¿Ya casi terminas aquí?

—En realidad —comienza Vilmagno.

—¡Solo estábamos hablando de lo bien que van las cosas! —chirría Kipo. Su sonrisa es casi más grande que la peor de él—. ¿Verdad? Sobre como estoy... —aquí ella dobla los dedos como garras en un gesto destinado a ser feroz—... totalmente clavando esta cosa del mega jaguar.

Vilmagno se sorprende al darse cuenta de que su querida hermanita le está pidiendo a _él_ que sea un confidente. Lobita es su mejor amiga; si _ella,_ con su expresión de leve perplejidad, no sabe sobre las preocupaciones de Kipo, entonces es seguro asumir que nadie lo sabe, excepto Vilmagno. Hay un placer infantil en mantener un secreto solo entre ellos dos, y uno más profundo al saber que Kipo confía en él. Sin mencionar la alegría pura y egoísta de tener algo que _nadie más tiene_ _,_ algo que no ha disfrutado en un tiempo.

—Por supuesto —él conviene suavemente, y Kipo deja escapar un suspiro. Esta confianza es un regalo que atesorará.

Pero él todavía, sin lugar a dudas, va a ser difícil.

—Oh, pero algo me está molestando —continúa, dando golpecitos pensativos con un dedo en la mandíbula—. Lobita, acércate un poco más; tengo un consejo sabio y fraternal que impartir, y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

Lobita acecha más cerca para pararse sobre el hombro de Kipo, más amenazadora que obediente.

—No es probable —dice con los dientes apretados.

Él ignora eso para adoptar su aspecto más amable.

—Kipo —entona—, simplemente eres demasiado amable.

Kipo se gira para mirar a Lobita, que solo se retuerce. Traicionada así, se vuelve hacia Vilmagno.

—¡No soy!

—Oh, pero lo eres —responde con gravedad—.  Es posible que hayas... eh... _totalmente clavado_ el mega jaguar, pero arriesgando tu vida por cada ser, mutante o humano, que hace tanto como golpearse un dedo del pie...

Kipo se pone de pie de un salto, con los puños cerrados.

—¡Yo no lo hago! — ella grita.

—Como si fueras la única persona que posiblemente pueda abordar la situación...

—¡A lo mejor si soy!

—Realmente, creo que es un complejo...

Kipo le apunta con un dedo acusador.

—¡Oh, solo piensas eso porque trataste de ser un dictador malvado!

Él sonríe inofensivamente, extendiendo las manos en aceptación de su argumento.

—Preguntémosle a tu amiga, ¿de acuerdo? —él vuelve la sonrisa hacia Lobita—. Desempate, por favor.

Kipo se da la vuelta, el mal genio disipándose tan rápido como apareció.

—¿Lobita?

Lobita frunce el ceño ante sus propios pies descalzos. Hay un largo momento de silencio antes de que ella diga:

—El mono... tiene un poco de razón.

—Mandril —corrige Vilmagno.

—Prisionero.

—Touche.

Kipo los mira boquiabierta a los dos.

—¿Qué? —una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro—. ¿Estáis en el mismo lado?

—¡Concéntrate, Kipo! —Lobita dice bruscamente. Ella arrastra una mano por su cara—. Y no estoy de su lado. Solo tiene un punto, _esta_ vez. A veces es como si ni siquiera _piensas_ en ti misma. Y lo necesitas. Tú también eres importante.

Ella se queda abruptamente en silencio, lo que es justo también; es lo más que Vilmagno la ha oído hablar de una vez. Es Kipo quien rompe el silencio con un chillido y envuelve a Wolf en un abrazo.

—¡Aw, Lobita, eso es tan dulce!"

Lobita ojea incómodamente a Vilmagno antes de dar unas palmadas a Kipo en la espalda.

—¿Vas a seguir mi consejo? — ella se queja.

—¿Quiiizás? —Kipo intenta—. Trabajaré en ello. Pero con todo el asunto del mega, siento como que yo… —parpadea al darse cuenta y da la vuelta lentamente hacia Vilmagno, señalando—. _Oh_ —ella dice—, eres _astuto._

—Gracias —dice él con modestia.

Lobita está a la defensiva de inmediato.

—¿Qué hizo él? — ella exige.

Kipo se ríe y aparta a su amiga con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Nada, Lobita. Solo me dio un consejo sabio y fraternal.

* * *

Está tocando el piano cuando una voz familiar dice: 

—¡Toc, toc!

—No hay exactamente una puerta de entrada —murmura otra voz.

—Ah, por eso dije «toc, toc».

Vilmagno no deja de tocar el piano: un teclado eléctrico, si uno fuera a ser quisquilloso sobre él, que él sería en circunstancias normales. No es un pianoforte o ni siquiera un piano de verdad, pero tiene todas sus teclas y toca las notas correctas, y aunque se balancea de forma alarmante en su soporte plegable, puede estrujar una sonata de él. Está en el tercer movimiento de una de sus piezas favoritas.

—¿Quién está ahí? — llama alegremente y levanta la vista del teclado.

Es Kipo, por supuesto. Esta vez la acompaña una Rana Mod, quién tras una inspección más cercana resulta ser la misma rana que una vez intentó alejarla de la persecución de Vilmagno. ¿Hay alguna facción de mutantes que _no_ haya robado de debajo de su influencia? La rana entrecierra sus ojos prominentes y cruza sus brazos sobre un traje impecablemente planchado. Kipo, inadvertida, sonríe y responde:

—¡Kipo! Y este es Jam...

La rana da un manotazo sobre su boca.

—Sí, no, _no_ me presente a Vilmagno. Gracias. Tú —le declara a Kipo— estás loca. ¿Y tú? —señala sus ojos y luego a Vilmagno—. Te estoy vigilando —él retrocede lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma.

Kipo le saluda.

—¡Gracias, Jamack!

_—¿En serio?_ —la rana brama desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Vilmagno termina los últimos compases con el estilo apropiado. Kipo aplaude con entusiasmo y él hace una reverencia sentado.

—Gracias, gracias —dice—. ¡Y qué sorpresa es esta! Pensé que salvar el mundo te tomaría un poco más, o al menos sería una prioridad más alta.

Ella se apoya en los barrotes, radiante.

—Soy tu her-ma-ni-ta —canta—. ¡No puedes deshacerte de mí!

«Dios mío» él piensa, y luego: «eso _es_ lo que está pasando, después de todo, ¿no?» Tan obvio como ha sido su afecto a lo largo de sus constantes visitas y sus obsequios encontrados, es complamente surrealista escuchar a alguien ofrecer una lealtad que no solo se da libremente, sino que no es solicitada, y vagamente amenazante en su elección de palabras. Después de años de abandono, violencia y abrirse camino hasta la cima, se enfrenta a el siniestro contrario en una chica que simplemente no se marchará, incluso si—hipotéticamente, por el bien de la discusión—lleva a cabo una loca maquinación de venganza de toda la especie y poder inigualable. Se pregunta si esto era lo que se suponía que era la familia todo el tiempo.

—Um, ¿Hugo? — Kipo apunta—.  ¿Va todo bien ahí?

—Sí, perfectamente —Vilmagno toca un pequeño glissando en el teclado; suena nada menos que vulgar después del pianoforte, pero le da tiempo para pensar—. Asombroso, lo bien que está todo, considerando que estoy en una jaula.

Ella se estremece con todo su cuerpo delgado.

—Lo siento…

Él suspira y abandona el teclado para pararse frente a ella.

—Kipo —dice con impaciencia—, si no te importa, estoy _tratando_ de darte las gracias.

—¡Oh! ¿Lo estás? —su nariz se arruga en confusión—. ¿Por qué?

—Por ser imposible deshacerse —cuando su etérea respuesta no aclara su confusión, él explica—. Por no dejarme solo. ¿Ves?

La cara de Kipo se ilumina con una sonrisa de inmediato, y ella se lleva las manos a las mejillas.

—¡Aw…! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Nos vamos a abrazar, ahora mismo!

Vilmagno se agacha obedientemente. Los desgarbados brazos de Kipo aún no pueden rodearlo, pero lo intentan bien, y él puede llegar lo suficientemente lejos a través de los barrotes para poner una mano en su hombro. No es el pináculo de los abrazos, pero no puede encontrar que le importe mucho. Por fin, ella lo deja ir, tan encantada que rebota un poco sobre sus dedos de los pies. Y él tiene que devolverle la sonrisa, ¿verdad?

Más tarde, cuando se va, Kipo promete: «¡Volveré tan pronto como pueda!». Y Vilmagno la cree.


	2. Chapter 2

Kipo llama a esto una «mermelada familiar», un nombre deliciosamente conciso para estas visitas. Ella se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en la plataforma fuera de su celda y sujeta una guitarra, y Vilmagno atiende a su teclado eléctrico. Los dos tienen un don para la improvisación musical; heredado de Lio, él supone, pero está dispuesto a pasar por alto ese desafortunado factor a favor de un interés común. Kipo incluso inventa letras de vez en cuando. Vilmagno no ha cantado realmente desde que era solo un poco mayor que ella, relativamente hablando. Siempre ha sido el piano el que más adora. Aun así, él añade un verso de vez en cuando, y Kipo es una audiencia muy agradecida.

Esta mermelada en particular se ha asentado en un momento de composición tranquila. Kipo se ha movido tanto que está completamente de espaldas a él. Ella se encorva sobre la guitarra, repitiendo los mismos tres acordes mientras murmura medios versos para sí misma. Vilmagno está sorprendentemente contento de escuchar y aprender un pequeño ejercicio musical que ha olvidado parcialmente. Se aburre terriblemente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tanto si está entretenido como si no, la sensación disminuye con compañía.

Kipo se inclina hacia atrás para mirarlo boca abajo.

—Hugo —pregunta lastimeramente—, ¿qué rima con Benson?

—Alférez, por supuesto.

—¿Alférez? —ella hace una mueca y se vuelve a sentar erguida. Pero comienza a cantar tentativamente—. Hmm... hmm... hmm... Benson... más que un humilde alférez...*

La música se corta con un fuerte bufido de risa.

Vilmagno sonríe para sí mismo. Sus manos encuentran una melodía familiar en el teclado, a la que no presta atención más allá de la relajante cadencia uno-dos-tres. La luz del sol brilla dorada y deslumbrante, y la tranquilidad es del tipo cómodo y poco exigente; es un momento raro. Él aprendió hace mucho tiempo que tales momentos solo pueden ser mejorados con valses.

Kipo jadea y se da la vuelta.

—¡Conoces nuestra canción! —ella rasguea alegremente con su ritmo en su guitarra y la conciencia de la melodía cristaliza en ángulos agudos en la memoria de Vilmagno. Justo cuando el pavor se asienta, ella canta—. El sol no lo vemos, no hay luna ni...

El piano se detiene de manera discordante y Vilmagno arrebata sus manos de las teclas.

 _—¡Suficiente!_ —él gruñe. Kipo se sobresalta con tanta fuerza que la guitarra produce un sonido confuso y hueco. Lentamente, Vilmagno arrastra su genio y lo utiliza para pintar una amplia sonrisa—. Kipo, querida —dice con mucha calma—, podemos tocar cualquier otra canción que te guste. Cualquier canción, siempre y cuando no sea… —él muerde la sonrisa—. _Esa._

Ella lo inmoviliza con una mirada pensativa, frunciendo el ceño. Las ruedas giran en la bienintencionada pero imparable máquina que es la mente de Kipo. Con una repentina chispa de determinación, se pone de pie y reanuda su rasgar.

—Pero estamos juntos —ella canta demasiado fuerte—, y eso me consuela.

Vilmagno gruñe y rechina los dientes; el piano de plástico cruje bajo su agarre. No hay nada que hacer más que dar la espalda. Detrás de él, Kipo continúa:

—Tendré tú calor si con tus brazos me rodeas —y luego tiene el descaro, la _osadía_ de pausarse. Vilmagno sabe con precisión para qué es esa pausa (después de todo, ¿no fue una vez su parte favorita?) y se vuelve hacia ella.

Kipo ha encajado su brazo hasta el hombro a través de las barras y lo está tratando de agarrar expectate. Vilmagno mira fijamente su mano extendida por un momento antes de exhalar bruscamente.

—Oh, _por favor._

 _—Vamos_ —insiste, la frustración tiñendo su tono—. ¡Es nuestra canción!

Se recupera del dolor de esa declaración.

 _—Nosotros_ ya tenemos una canción, Kipo. ¿O ya lo habías olvidado?

Ella deja escapar un suspiro demasiado grande para su delgada figura y demasiado sufrido para una adolescente.

—¡Lo sé, lo recuerdo! Pero esta... 

_—Esa_ —él continúa sobre ella—, es la canción _de Lio._ Como puede ver, ya no soy un niño, y Lio apenas está llenando mi apretada agenda social, por lo que _no quiero escucharla más._

Afortunadamente, algo del espíritu combativo la deja con eso, y se inclina infelizmente contra los barrotes. Desafortunadamente, ella le mira con una expresión triste de ojos muy abiertos que lo afecta tanto que casi siente que debería tomar notas.

—¿No quieres que las cosas sean mejores? —pregunta.

—¿Mejores? —repite Vilmagno. ¿Cómo demonios se las arregla para pillarlo desprevenido tan a menudo? Agita una mano alrededor de la celda, que, sin duda, se parece más a un dormitorio que una vez lo hizo, y se acerca. Graciosamente, él admite—. Bueno, creo que hay espacio para unas pocas concesiones más: una lámpara de araña, un armario, un sirviente personal para atender a todos mis caprichos...

Está evadiendo la pregunta y ambos son perfectamente conscientes de ello. Él ignora su mirada de reproche con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Olvídate de la canción, Kipo —le dice. Él coge su mano, que todavía está colgando entre los barrotes, y la acaricia—. Podemos tener _infinitas_ canciones. Nuevas composiciones maravillosas, dramáticas, rockeras, una tras otra, solo entre nosotros. ¿No te gustaría eso?

El dolor evidente no la ha abandonado.

—Quiero que _todos_ nosotros seamos una familia. Ya sabes, ¿tú, yo, mamá y papá?

—Ah —él dice agudamente—, _alguien_ está pidiendo la luna en una bandeja de plata de nuevo.

Kipo se encoge de hombros.

—Podría estar pidiendo que tú y papá simplemente... ¿habléis?

—Seis de unos, querida hermana. Media docena de los otros, como dicen —él la mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y deja esa expresión de cachorro pateado, por favor.

Ella ignora su petición, _por favor_ y todo, lo que hasta hace poco le habría valido a cualquier otro un fin creativa; realmente no es de extrañar que quiera juntarlos a todos, experta como ella ya es en su papel de bebé de la familia. Incluso Vilmagno la dejaba salirse con la suya con demasiado, incluso en su peor momento. De repente, con el rostro arrugado por la preocupación, ella pregunta:

—¿También odias a mamá?

Parece que no está destinado a mantener la compostura esta noche, ya que Kipo insiste en hacerle perder el equilibrio a cada paso.

—Tal vez —dice lentamente, probándolo, pero siente una punzada en su pecho y enmienda—. No —no ha hablado verdaderamente con Song desde antes de su transformación, y aunque lentamente está acumulando recelos sobre el cuestionable hábito de Lio y ella de combinar la crianza de los niños con el progreso científico, él no la _odia._

—Ok. Bien —Kipo sonríe, y aunque es difícilmente su habitual sonrisa de rayo de sol, es un progreso. La sonrisa se desvanece en una mirada de profunda concentración: la primera señal de peligro en el horizonte. Vilmagno experimenta lo que siente que es una cantidad adecuada de inquietud.

—No te hagas ilusiones —comienza.

—¡Demasiado tarde! —ella simula una bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza, y la sonrisa regresa—. Sé _exactamente_ qué hacer.

Si Vilmagno alguna vez ha visto un mal presagio, entonces ese es Kipo proclamando alegremente que tiene un plan. Él la mira con recelo.

—¿Crees que puedes conseguir todo lo que quieres con pura y alegre persistencia?

—Sí —responde ella con decisión.

* * *

La idea de Kipo no tardó en manifestarse.

Vilmagno come un sándwich de queso a la parrilla en digno silencio. El queso, le han informado, es cortesía de la Sororidad de las cabras, y la cocina es de Benson. Ninguno de estos hechos transfiere la culpa de los despreocupados hombros de Kipo. La chica en cuestión le ofrece una sonrisa llena de migajas del otro lado de los barrotes. Ella está devorando su bocadillo con alegre voracidad, mientras come de todo. Un metabolismo adolescente ya es una bestia considerable; tener una bestia real en sus venas debe darle aún más apetito.

A su lado, Lio apenas ha tocado su comida. Sus ojos recorren la escena como si _él_ fuera el que está en una jaula. ¿De qué puede posiblemente tener miedo, de que Vilmagno le sacuda los barrotes? Es tan gratificante como exasperante. Vilmagno decide tomarlo como una victoria para que el acre olor del miedo humano no arruine su sándwich. Es un excelente provolone.

—Effto efftá _tan_ bueno —Kipo consigue decir con la boca llena.

Lio suspira de una manera que Vilmagno encuentra inquietantemente familiar.

—Kipo, termina tu mordisco.

—No le enseñaste modales en la mesa, ya veo —murmura Vilmagno.

Lio le lanza una mirada de dolor que alguna vez podría haber intentado ser una sonrisa. Él pellizca trozos de la corteza de su queso a la parrilla.

Vilmagno observa críticamente el gesto nervioso por un momento antes de sonreír bruscamente a Lio.

—Déjame adivinar —se ofrece—, tú tampoco pensabas que _esto_ era una buena idea.

Lio y Kipo intercambian miradas, suplicante de su lado y cuidadosa del de él.

—No lo sé —admite—. Pero creo que Kipo tiene razón. Tenemos que intentar algo, Hugo...

 _—Tú_ —Vilmagno se enfurece, transformando el pronombre en un insulto— _no_ puedes llamarme así —levanta un dedo hacia Kipo, quien está tratando apresuradamente de acabar con un bocado de queso para objetar. Vuelve su atención a Lio y se vuelve en algo parecido a la calma—. Si vas a estremecerte ante todo lo que hago, entonces también podrías usar el nombre para ir con esa precaución, ¿eh?

Lio toma aire prolongada y profundamente. Él mira a los ojos de Vilmagno con firmeza y extiende las manos, las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto franco e indefenso. Sus palabras son lentas y su voz ronca cuando finalmente dice:

—No sé qué puedo decir. O qué puedo hacer. No sé... por dónde empezar.

Vilmagno lo mira fijamente durante un largo rato, sufriendo bajo la lenta conciencia de que esas respuestas también están fuera de su alcance, aunque se le ocurre hacer demandas improbables solo para ver al hombre fallar. La evidencia concreta de que Lio no cerrará o no podrá cerrar la brecha sería una reivindicación tan dulce.

—Podemos empezar aquí —anuncia Kipo. Ella abre los brazos ampliamente como para abrazarlos a ambos—. ¡Un picnic familiar sin intentar matarse unos a otros! Eso es... algo, ¿verdad?

Vilmagno no puede evitarlo; él deja escapar una risa corta, genuina bajo su borde ligeramente histérico.

—Querida —dice—, tienes los estándares más bajos de nadie que haya conocido. ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres? ¿Intentos de asesinato fuera de discusión?

Ella le hace una mueca.

—¡Es un comienzo!

—Muy bien entonces —secamente, pregunta—. ¿Te parece favorable, Lio?

Lio se frota la nuca.

—Eso estaría bien —responde, tenso.

Hay algo que decir sobre los objetivos fácilmente alcanzables, aunque el propio Vilmagno nunca lo ha dicho, excepto para murmurar con desdén. Él siempre ha sido más fanático de la grandeza y la ambición. Pero aunque la reunión familiar no mejora, cumple con los requisitos de Kipo y, por lo tanto, técnicamente puede considerarse un éxito. Ella se ocupa de la mayor parte de la charla; por supuesto que lo hace. Ella es la única razón por la que están aquí. Vilmagno descubre rápidamente que es más fácil tolerar a Lio en silencio y responder solo a las divagaciones entusiastas de Kipo, y Lio hace lo mismo.

Cuando se ponen de pie para irse, Lio se acerca vacilante a Vilmagno, quien tanto quiere desesperadamente que Lio apriete su hombro como ociosamente considera morderlo como un salvaje. Debe verse en su cara, porque la mano de Lio se aleja antes de que cualquiera suceda. Brazo con brazo, Lio y Kipo se van.

Vilmagno apenas tiene un momento para sí mismo antes de que Kipo esté corriendo de vuelta hacia él. Ella lo agarra del brazo, radiante.

—Gracias.

Él levanta una ceja.

—¿Por no montar en una cólera bien merecida y sembrar destrucción? —adivina con sarcasmo—. De nada.

—No, bueno, está bien, eso —ella pone los ojos en blanco—. Me refiero a por intentarlo. Gracias, Hugo —con eso, ella se va de nuevo, lanzándose tras su padre.

Vilmagno la mira irse, confundida. ¿Consideró _eso_ un esfuerzo por su parte? La gratitud no ganada puede ser de alguna forma peor que una acusación; ciertamente pesa más en sus pensamientos. ¿O se comportó mejor involuntariamente con su querida hermana como testigo? Piensa otra vez en el intercambio, pero imaginarlo solo con él y Lio es imposible; nunca hubiera sucedido. Es casi risible intentar reconstruir cualquier parte de esto sin la influencia de Kipo.

—Estoy siendo _arruinado_ —se lamenta en voz alta. Nadie está en desacuerdo.

* * *

Es una noche tranquila. Como de costumbre, la visita de Kipo se produjo sin una justificación discernible. No tenían asuntos urgentes que discutir; ella simplemente quería su compañía, y él no la iba a negar, ¿verdad? Su conversación terminó hace unos minutos. Él está leyendo y ella está mirando las estrellas.

O mejor dicho, lo estaba. Vilmagno ojea por encima de su libro, sospechoso del silencio. Kipo, como era de esperar, está profundamente dormida. Ella está acostada sobre su espalda, con una mano todavía detrás de su cabeza y la otra descansando en su estómago. Nunca la ha visto quieta y relajada, y le sorprende que sea terriblemente joven.

Le viene un pensamiento. Por una vez, no es un pensamiento enredado en algo desagradable. Su mente ha sido un lugar abarrotado y quizás un poco engañoso durante más de una década, la furia y la astucia se acumularon sobre los restos del miedo que les precedió. El terror de su juventud fue tan constante que durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera tuvo un nombre para ello; lo tomó como un hecho de la vida, que por supuesto _todo el mundo_ dormía sólo de forma intermitente porque alguien podría entrar y arrastrarte para tomar muestras de sangre, así era simplemente como _era._

Pero esto es algo nuevo y ligero. Vilmagno se pone de pie para seguirlo. Su manta de estrella sustituta ha permanecido cuidadosamente doblada en una esquina del catre. Él la coge con ambas manos y pasa los pulgares por la tela. Es un tejido excelente, rescatada como estaba de su palacio, y aunque el pegamento con purpurina es… texturalmente pegajoso, brilla bellamente con la tenue luz de la lámpara. Lo lleva consigo a los barrotes de la celda.

Es incómodo y tedioso, el desplegar la manta y extenderla sobre Kipo. Solo puede llegar hasta cierto punto a través de los barrotes y la brisa no coopera. Pero al fin se las arregla, y sólo se detiene a sí mismo para no darle una palmada en el hombro como diciendo «ahí, todo listo», en caso de que la despierte. Ella se mueve, y él se congela, imaginando que de alguna manera interrumpió su sueño de todos modos. Pero solo se da la vuelta y se lleva un poco de la manta consigo, destruyendo minutos de cuidadoso trabajo. No puede importarle demasiado; ella se está aferrando a la manta, apretándola bajo de su barbilla.

Vilmagno vuelve lentamente a su libro. Lo sostiene donde la luz cae a través de los barrotes. Eventualmente, Kipo será echada de menos y alguien vendrá a acostarla correctamente. Hasta entonces, ella ronca suavemente a unos metros de distancia. Vilmagno lee. Él levanta la vista cada vez que pasa una página, pero aunque ella suspira ocasionalmente, sigue durmiendo. La pobre chica debe de haber estado exhausta. Bueno, ella puede dormir todo el tiempo que quiera, y al menos ahora está caliente. Después de un tiempo, tal como lo predijo, nota pasos.

Lio está de pie en medio de la plataforma, mirándolo.

Tardíamente, Vilmagno se da cuenta de que se le ha olvidado parecer astuto y superior. En todo caso, él parece un búho, parpadeando hacia Lio desde su libro en la penumbra. Endereza su postura y gesticula grandiosamente hacia Kipo. Lio se queda quieto un momento más. Parece como si quisiera profundamente decir algo, pero en cambio se arrodilla junto a su hija y le toca el hombro.

—Kipo.

—Mmf —dice Kipo aturdida. Pero ella permite que Lio la ayude a levantarse. Oscila, bosteza y se apoya en su hombro.

—Parece que ya pasó la hora de dormir de alguien —señala Lio.

Kipo refunfuña una rebelión general contra la hora de dormir —o una declaración de su propia e interminable resistencia, no está claro— y aprieta más la manta alrededor de ella.

—Ven —dice Lio—, vamos a llevarte a la cama —suavemente separa la manta de su agarre.

—Ella puede quedársela —le informa Vilmagno bruscamente. Él frunce el ceño ante la evidente sorpresa de Lio y agrega—. Por ahora.

Lio lo mira con una expresión insondable. Por primera vez en muchos años no hay miedo en ella, y Vilmagno tiene la incómoda sensación de mirarse en una especie de espejo, como si estuviera vislumbrando la forma en que él mismo justo estaba cuidando con cariño a Kipo. Muy suavemente, como para un niño asustadizo, Lio dice:

—Buenas noches, Hugo.

La totalidad del extenso vocabulario de Vilmagno se encaja en algún lugar de su garganta. Kipo rompe el silencio con un enorme bostezo.

—Buenas noches, Hugo —repite.

 _Eso,_ al menos, puede atenderlo.

—Buenas noches, Kipo —dice con sinceridad. Mira a Lio y luego, casi avergonzado, devuelve su mirada al libro. No lo lee; solo contempla la página hasta que ya no puede escuchar sus pasos. Luego se sube a su catre y se acurruca. Su mano se dirige por instinto a un lugar vacío en el delgado colchón, pero sorprendentemente, no hay una punzada de amargura o pérdida.

La querida Kipo tiene su manta, y de alguna manera Hugo se siente más cálido por ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Hmm hmm hmm Benson… more than a lowly ensign…_


End file.
